Handelswesen der Germanen
Über den römisch-'germanischen Handelverkehr' im Inneren Magna Germanias vor und während der Römischen Eisenzeit (um 0 bis 200 n. Chr.) ist kaum etwas bekannt. Der Grund dafür liegt hauptsächlich in der Dürftigkeit der schriftlichen Überlieferungen. Beschreibung Erst seit den Kriegen des Drusus und Tiberius kannte man die Entfernungen und Verkehrsverhältnisse Germaniens genauer. Tacitus nennt in der im Jahre 98 herausgegebenen Germania den Handel römischer Kaufleute im Inneren nicht direkt, setzt ihn aber an mehreren Stellen voraus. In den Küstengebieten der Rheinmündungen verkehrten beim Ausbruch des großen Aufstandes im Jahre 68 die römischen Händler zerstreut im Lande (Tac. Hist. 4, 15). Doch läßt sich annehmen, daß der römische Verkehr im Inneren Nordwest- und Mitteldeutschlands im 1. Jh. n. Chr. noch nicht stark entwickelt war. Die römischen Münzfunde lassen erst seit dem 2. und besonders im 3. und 4. Jh. auf einen regsameren Handel aus dem Westen und Südwesten des Reiches in die deutschen Mittellande östlich der Ems und Weser schließen. Der Aufenthalt der römischen Händler am Hofe Marbods im nordwestlichen Böhmen zeigt ihr Eindringen vom Süden her. Unter Neros Regierung zog im Auftrag des Vorstehers der kaiserlichen Gladiatorenspiele ein römischer Ritter von Carnuntum aus nordwärts zur Ostseeküste, bereiste dort die Handelsorte und Küstengebiete beim Bernsteinland (Samland) und brachte eine gewaltige Menge Bernstein nach Rom Naturalis Historia. Plinius. 37, 45.. Die Zunahme des Handelsverkehrs seit dem 2. Jh. bekunden die seit dem Ende des 1. Jh. in Capua angefertigten, in Norddeutschland und im Norden gefundenen Bronzeeimer mit gewundenen Kannelüren. Deutlich verrät den Fortschritt des Verkehrs die Fundstatistik der von ca. 150 - 300 hergestellten Eimer vom sog. Hemmoorer Typus (Hemmoor, Nordhannover, Kr. Neuhaus), die zahlreich in Hannover und dessen Nachbargebieten von Nordholland und dem Emsgebiet bis Pommern und Westpreußen, Schlesien, Niederlausitz, Sachsen, Thüringen und Hessen, sowie in Dänemark und Norwegen, außerdem hauptsächlich in den Rheinlanden vorkommen. Mit diesen Bronzeeimern wurden zugleich andere Waren eingeführt, die aus denselben Fundgebieten bekannt sind. Diese Umstände bezeugen einen lebhaften Verkehr mit römischer Exportware. Der Verkehr mit diesen Gegenständen fand hauptsächlich zur See von dem Rheinmündungsgebiet nach den Landschaften an der Elbemündung statt. Ostgermanien Im Osten Germaniens wuchs infolge des auch literarisch wiederholt bezeugten Bernsteinhandels die Handelsbedeutung des östlichen Fundgebiets, des Samlandes, und damit auch die der Weichselmündung. Besonders die Münzfunde lehren, daß im 1. und 2. Jh. ein lebhafter Verkehr bestand, durch den zahlreiche römische Exportartikel, besonders Metallsachen, ins Land gelangten. Dieser Handelszug kam nicht von Westen her, sondern ging von Süden, und zwar von Carnuntum aus, durch Oberschlesien zur Weichsel hin. Der Verkehr konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich an der Weichselmündung, brachte aber römische Waren, außer in den Bereich seiner allgemeinen Richtung, auch in das Samland selbst. Reicher und mannigfaltiger gestaltete sich aber im Osten, verursacht durch die Abwanderung der Goten von der unteren Weichsel in südöstlicher Richtung zur unteren Donau und zum Schwarzen Meer hin, der Warenimport im 3. und 4. Jh. aus den letztgenannten Gegenden nach Germanien. Die kunstvollen Erzeugnisse der Industrie dieser unter gotischer Herrschaft stehenden Gebiete, besonders die Schmucksachen aus Edelmetall, die Glassachen u.a., bekunden zugleich mit dem Auftreten größerer Münzbestände einen erheblichen Fortschritt des Handelsverkehrs zwischen Ostgermanien im alten Sinne und dem neuen Eroberungsgebiet im Südosten. Der ältere, von Carnuntum zur Bernsteinküste laufende Verkehrszug verlor durch diese Verschiebung seine frühere Bedeutung. Art des Handelsbetriebs Über die Art des Handelsbetriebes im inneren Germanien ist sehr wenig bekannt. Orte mit stärkerem Verkehr gab es natürlich an günstigen Stellen, zumal an den Flußmündungen. Regelmäßig wiederkehrende Kult-, Gerichts- und Volksversammlungen, sowie die Höfe der Herrscher und Vornehmen boten Gelegenheit zum Güteraustausch. Jedenfalls fanden Märkte statt, so z.B. die nundinae barbarorum (Märkte der Barbaren) nördlich der Donau bei Passau. Die germanischen Völkerschaften an der Reichsgrenze bedienten sich im Handelsverkehr auch römischer Münze mit Bevorzugung gewisser Sorten, schritten sogar schon früh zu eigener Prägung. Im Inneren blieben die beliebten Sorten des römischen Silberkleingeldes neronischen Fußes lange in Umlauf; bei den Grenzgermanen des Westens liefen auch vorneronische Gepräge um. In Ostgermanien scheinen größere Vorräte von Silbermünzen erst nach dem Markomannenkrieg ins Land gekommen zu sein, wo sie seitdem aber auch als Zahlungsmittel dienten, Goldmünzen waren im Handel aus praktischen Gründen unbequem und begegnen erst seit dem 3. Jahrhundert häufiger. Selbstverständlich übten die an der Reichsgrenze wohnenden Germanen auch Tauschhandel. Vor allem die Völker und Stämme im Inneren verharrten laut Tacitus beim Tauschhandel. Tacitus, c. 5: interiores simpliciuset antiquitispermutatione mercium utuntur. Das änderte sich erst in der nach-taciteischen Zeit. Auch der Gebrauch von Münzgeld war im Inneren des germanischen Gebietes unerheblich. Trotzdem wäre es falsch, Geringfügigkeit und Rückständigkeit des inneren Handels zu stark zu betonen. Metallgeld in Form von Barren oder Ringen und Baugen, deren abgebrochene oder abgeschnittene Stücke als Bezahlung dienten, wurden vor, während und auch nach der Römischen Periode im inneren Handelsverkehr verwendet. Einheimische Händler Die Frage, ob es in römischer Zeit auch germanische Händler gab, kann man bejahen. Der Handel der Hermunduren in der Provinz Raetien ist belegt und ebenso, daß die Ausübung einer Handelstätigkeit durch freie Männer der germanischen Auffassung nicht widerstrebte. Nach Plinius waren es hauptsächlich die Germanen, die den Bernstein nach Pannonien brachten Plinius. Naturalis Historia, 73, 43: adfertur a Germanis in Pannoniam maxime provinciam.. Der Bernstein war auch unter Germanen selbst Handelsgegenstand, wie schon der Bericht des Pytheas von Massalia lehrt, und ging unter ihnen keineswegs nur im kleinen täglichen Austausch von Hand zu Hand. Der im Innern übliche Tauschhandel schloß allerdings Vermittler keineswegs aus. Auch römische Händler, die während des 2. bis 4. Jhs. nach und in Germanien verkehrten, werden nirgends ausdrücklich genannt, und es liegt kein Grund vor, die Verbreitung römischer Importwaren unter den Germanen während dieser Zeit ausschließlich den römischen Händlern zuzuschreiben. Die Frage bleibt allerdings, ob sich schon in altgermanischer Zeit ein einheimisches Gewerbe von Händlern gebildet habe. Hier spielen Vorstellungen hinein, die dem Mittelalter entlehnt sind. So braucht die Tätigkeit germanischer Händler keine berufsmäßige im mittelalterlichen oder heutigen Sinn gewesen zu sein. Sprachliche Entlehnungen Die Stärke der Eindrücke und Anregungen, die das germanische Handelswesen durch das römische empfing, zeigt sich auch in der Bereicherung des germanischen Wortschatzes durch Entlehnungen aus der lateinischen Sprache. Viele geramische Worte aus der Römerzeit entstammen dem Handelsverkehr. Auf caupo (Kaufmann), den römischen Schenkwirt, Wein- und Kleinhändler, geht das got. kaupōn zurück; ahd. chouffōn, and. kōpōn, ags. cēapian, anord. kaupa (= 'kaufen'). Die der Entlehnung zugrunde liegende Bedeutung ist "einen Tausch vornehmen", ahd. choufan "commutare"; siehe Tauschhandel. Das römische mango (= 'Sklavenhändler') ging am Mittel- und Niederrhein in das Germanische über; ags. mangere, anord. mangari, altsächsisch. mangōn. Es behielt die Bedeutung "Sklavenhändler", oder auch "Roßtäuscher", wird aber später besonders zur Bezeichnung von Kleinhändlern gebraucht (Fisch-, Eisen, Holz, Eier, Stahl usw. menger). Ferner stimmt mit den Nachrichten der Schriftsteller und mit den Ergebnissen der archäologischen und numismatischen Forschung überein die Entlehnung von zahlreichen Worten für Waren: Wein von vinum, Essig von etig, got. akeit, ags. eced, aeced. Für Transportmittel: Arche, Kasten aus arca, got. arka, ahd''arraha, arche'', ags. earce, afries. arke. Sack aus Saccus got. sakktis, ags. sacc, ahd. sac. Esel von got. asilus. Maultier von ahd. / ags. mūl. Zelter, Saumlast von lat. sagma, sauma, ags. seam, anord. sōma, ahd. soum. Für Münze, Maße und Gewichte: Münze von lat. moneta, anord. munita, ahd. munizza, ags. mynet. Scheffel muddi von lat. modius, anord. muddi, ags. mydd. Sexter, "Deker", "Pfund", "Punder" (Wage). Für Verkehrs und Schiffahrtseinrichtungen: "Straße", Ponte (Schiffbrücke), Anker, Riemen (Ruder), Meile u.a. mehr. Waren Verschiedene Waren der Aus- und Einfuhr in römischer Zeit nennen die Schriftsteller. Das Verhältnis von Einfuhr und Ausfuhr wird verschieden beurteilt. Während die einen die Einfuhr aus Germanien für unbedeutend und wenig wertvoll erachten, demgemäß auch das Interesse der Römer am Handel mit den Germanen gering schätzen, schlagen andere die römische Ausfuhr nach Germanien hoch an, was eine entsprechend bedeutende Gegenleistung bedingt. Der Grund für diese Meinungsverschiedenheit liegt hauptsächlich in dem gewaltigen und bei so unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft um so auffallender wirkenden Abstand der beiden Kulturen. Ein Gegensatz, der am Rhein und an der Donau weder früher noch später so groß und augenfällig war wie in der Römischen Kaiserzeit. Die Verringerung dieses Abstandes im Laufe der Kaiserzeit zugunsten der Germanen änderte das Verhältnis im ganzen allerdings wenig. Es liegt kein Grund vor, ein Interesse beider Teile am Handel zu leugnen. Nur ist die Bedeutung der einzelnen Warengattung mit dem Maßstab ihrer Zeit zu messen. So behielt z.B. Bernstein seinen Wert in der Ausfuhr und steigerte ihn noch, als das östliche Fundgebiet im Samland an die Stelle des westlichen trat. Über Pferdehandel fehlen Nachrichten. Sehr wahrscheinlich wurden in den Bächen und Flüssen gefundene Flußperlen ausgeführt; auch Haare und Kräuter zum Färben der Haare lieferte Germanien Ovid, Am. 1, 14, 49; 3, 163. Martial, Ep. 14, 26. Der lukrativste Gegenstand des römischen Handels war jedoch der Wein. Er wurde aus der Provinz bereits im 1. Jahrhundert zu den an der Grenze wohnenden Völkerschaften eingeführt. Auch Bronzesachen und Glasgefäße wurden aus dem römischen Reich exportiert. Terra Sigillata gelangte als Handelsware auch über den Limes, von der mittleren Donau her und längs der Nordseeküste zu den Germanen. Außerdem brachte der Handel zahlreiche andere Gegenstände des Luxus und des täglichen Gebrauchs ins Land, Massenerzeugnisse der römischen Provinzialindustrie: Fibeln und Nadeln, Schlüssel und Scheren, Metallgefäße, Glassachen, Glas und Tonperlen, Halsketten u. a. Hängeschmuck, Silber und auch Gold, Waffen und Wirtschaftsgeräte mannigfacher Art. Auch Gewürze, wie zB. Pfeffer, waren Gegenstände des römisch-germanischen Handels. Was durch Handel ins Land kam, was als Beute oder als Erwerb durch Kriegsdienst im römischen Heer oder als Geschenk oder auf andere Weise, wird die Forschung im einzelnen genauer zu scheiden suchen. Jedenfalls führte der Handelsverkehr zahlreiche Gegenstände über die Grenze, die der einheimischen Gewerbetätigkeit, auch der keramischen, mannigfache neue Anregungen gaben. Daß Salz ein Gegenstand des inneren Handelsverkehrs war, läßt sich aus den Nachrichten des 1. und 4. Jahrhunderts über die Kämpfe germanischer Völkerschaften - Hermunduren und Chatten, Alamannen und Burgunder - um dem Besitz von Salzquellen schließen Tac. Ann. 13,57; Amm. Marc. 28, 5, 8.. Sklavenhandel Wichtig war auch der Sklavenhandel. Wiederholt wird er im Inneren Germaniens von Tacitus und als Handel über die Grenze erwähnt Tacitus, De origine et situ Germanorum (Germania). Übersetzung "Die Germania des Tacitus". Anton Baumstark: Freiburg 1876. Digitalisat auf Wikisource. Kap. 24; Agric. Kap. 28, 39.. Aus Germanien bezog das Römische Reich einen Teil der unfreien Arbeitskräfte, die in der antiken Wirtschaftsordnung immer unentbehrlich blieben, wohl schon in früherer Zeit über Gallien. Die meisten Sklaven lieferte der Krieg. Nachrichten aus römischer und nachrömischer Zeit zeigen, wie in Germanien die Sklaven leicht den Besitzer wechselten, von einer Völkerschaft zur andern gingen. Pelzhandel Sehr wenig ist über den Handel mit Pelzwerk und Fellen bekannt. Die Verwendung von kostbareren Fellen und Pelzen nordischer Herkunft bei der Kleidung der Völkerschaften im Innern Germaniens erwähnt Tacitus (Germania. c. 17), die älteste Spur eines inner-germanischen Pelzhandels. Für kostbareres Pelzwerk war der hohe Norden Bezugsquelle. Erst in der späteren Kaiserzeit kam im römischen Reich die Mode der Pelztracht auf. Der Geschichtsschreiber Jordanes berichtet, daß aus Schweden seltene Pelzarten ins Reich gelangten. Lieferung von Häuten (coria boum) legten die Römer den Friesen als Tribut auf (Tac. Ann. 4, 72). Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 373. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Handel Kategorie:Eisenzeit